Heridas de amor
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Las heridas más difícil de curar, son las heridas por amor.


Todos **los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO;** lo único que me pertenece es la historia, **prohibido su reproducción total o parcia** l.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Un oneshot muy diferente a lo que escribo, tiene un sabor agridulce, creo que esta demás de decir que la vida no es fácil,sobretodo cuando se trata de amor, hay veces que se gana, otras que se pierde , pero siempre se aprenden.

En el amor pasa lo mismo,espero que les guste :)

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Cursiva** \- flashblack: recuerdos anteriores

— **:** diálogos

Esta contado desde **el punto de vista de Rukia**

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener occ.

 **Universo alterno.**

* * *

 **Summary:** las Heridas que son más difícil de cura, son las heridas causadas por amor.

* * *

 **Heridas de amor.**

 **Capitulo único.**

" _ **Hay heridas que nunca sana, solo cicatrizan"**_

— ¡Rukia, tenemos que hablar!

Cuando escuchas una frase que dice "tenemos que hablar" nunca, absolutamente nunca es bueno, aunque debo de suponer que todo esto era predecible, yo misma sabia que todo estaba mal, mucho antes de que Ichigo pronunciara aquellas palabras.

Y no era de extrañarme; las contantes peleas, ya no era normales de las que teníamos continuamente, la poca charla, la indiferencia y el poco tacto que teníamos. Eso me hizo suponer que pronto pasaría y no me equivocaba, ambos estamos enfrente de otro, en aquel parque donde precisamente él se me declaro, meses atrás.

Permanezco callada, como siempre lo hago, observado los gesto que él hace, sé que no le es fácil hablar, lo conozco perfectamente, incluso a pesar de que es más alto que yo, eso no me intimidaba, siempre me ha gustado su altura, es un extraño fetichismo que tengo, adoraba que él fuera más alto, ya que cuando me besaba, tenía que agacharse y ver en aquella posición a Ichigo, valía la pena.

Su cabello naranja y sus ojos avellanos siempre me han gustado, mucho antes de que anduviéramos. Siempre había pensado que era afortunada en conocer a Ichigo Kurosaki, el chico malo al que todos critica, por su extraño color de cabello y su raro ceño fruncido, el cual asusta a más de uno, pero yo había visto lo que poco veía. Y eso que Ichigo solo parecía ser el chico malo exteriormente, por dentro, él es una persona tan noble, realista y con un sentido del humor muy parecido al mío.

Aun recuerdo lo feliz que fui, cuando él me eligió entre todas esas chicas que andaba tras de él. Incluso puedo decir que no fue nada romántico, pero aun así, a mi me pareció tierno.

El me había citado en este mismo lugar y me lo había dicho sin rodeos.

— _Enana, escúchame bien, tú me gusta y quiero que seas mi novia._

Lo había dicho luego de media hora y completamente rojo, pensó que le diría que no, fui mala y antes de aceptarlo, lo hice sufrir un poco, permaneciendo en silencio durante varios minutos.

Meses después el me confeso, que había sentido como su corazón se detenido, cuando no le respondí rápido.

Ahora solo permanece miradome, lo conozco tan bien, que puedo jura que esta pensado en las palabras exactas que me dira, cosa que confirmo cuando desvia la mirada, veo que esta incomodo y algo alterado.

Yo también lo estoy, pero he aprendido a mantener en orden mis sentimientos y cuerpo.

—Rukia—murmura y yo me preparo para lo peor—Creo que.. Deberíamos terminar—lo dice directo y sin letargo. A pesar intuía aquellas palabras, no deja de dolerme, me siento tan frágil, como si de pronto, cada parte de mi cuerpo se estuviera fraccionado.

No lloro, no grito y no rezongo.

Solo le dedico una mirada fría.

—¿Por qué? —mi pregunta lo aturden. Creo que el esperara que comenzara a gritar o algo por el estilo. Mi voz se escucha normal. Puede que estos sentimientos fríos e indiferentes, haya sido herencia de mi progenitor, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Ichigo parece incomodo, se rasca la cabeza con enojo. No sé si es por mi indiferencia o por la pregunta, aunque yo misma se la respuesta.

El ya no me ama y creo que yo tampoco. Los sentimientos nunca han sido mi fuerte, la verdad era que aun no comprendía del todo, los conceptos como amor, cariño. Lo que si sabía era que desde hacía un mes, las cosas entre nosotros andaban mal, muy mal. Creo que eso pasa cuando el amor es pasajero y termina. Lo peor de todo, es que yo quiero a Ichigo, el era mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, era como el hermano que nunca tuve, miento, era más que un hermano.

Ichigo me mira y suspira.

—yo creo que... nosotros, y a no tenemos cosas en común. Somos muy diferentes. Odio pelear diario contigo. Antes era en forma de juego.

— Ahora el juego a traspasado esa barrera...

Me calló, como siempre lo hago. Nunca le dije las cosas que realmente sentía. Por miedo a lastimarlo. Creo en tal vez tiene un poco de razón..Me encojó y reflexiono antes de hablar y comentar alguna estupidez.

—Está bien, lo entiendo—es mejor cortar todo de raíz y no darle vueltas al asunto.

El me mira horrorizado, creó que él no esperaba aquella respuesta, me mira como si hubiera dicho una locura.

—¡¿Está bien, que terminemos?! — su voz parece dolida, creo que esperaba otra reacción.

Tal vez quería que le dijera "que lo intentáramos" u "te quiero" o algo asi, desgraciadamente yo no soy así.

Lo miro con indiferencia, el aparecer esta algo molesto, realmente no le entiendo, digo, él fue quien está terminado conmigo. Los ojos comienza a picarme, una extraña sensación nace de mi pecho, tengo ganas de llorar, mas no lo hago, permanezco fuerte, sin caer en el abismo del dolor.

Levemente tiemblo, el lo nota, murmura algo para sí mismo, que no logro escucharlo bien.

—Creo que no me sorprende—Me mira y yo lo miro, se crea un silencio incomodo entre los dos. Alguno de los debe dar el primer paso y retirase, intuyo que debo ser yo quien huya. Doy un paso al frente y lo miro a los ojos, quiero abrazarlo. Decirle que lo intentemos como aquellas historias rosas. En cambio le doy un fuerte punta pie en su rodilla. Escucho que se queja de dolor, lo miro por ultima vez.

— ¡IMBÉCIL ¡—le grito , doy media vuelta y me alejo de él.

Creo que fui lo suficiente madura, en mi primera ruptura.

...

.

.

.

Apenas soy consciente, cuando llego a mi casa y voy directo a mi cuarto. Tardo unos segundos antes de estallar , todo a mí alrededor sufre mi furia, los cepillos, el maquillaje, bolsa, todo cae al piso mientras la ira y el dolor me invade.

No puedo detenerme, no lo hago, no tarda mucho y las lágrimas caen por mi rostro, siento que mi corazón se rompe. Los fragmentos salen disparados por mi cuerpo, desgarrándome por dentro.

—Te odio Ichigo, te odio tanto, odio que me vuelvas tan estúpida, te odio por hacerme sentir de esta manera—sigo maldiciendo hasta que no puedo más.

Me dejo caer entre lágrimas. Mamá a no llegara hasta al rato. Tal vez para cuando ella llegue, ya haya pasado todo el dolor, desearía que ella estuviera conmigo, que me apapache, que me diga que todo está bien.

Pero ella no llegara hasta dentro de 3 horas, no puedo quejarme, su trabajo la mantiene ocupada, no soy nadie para reclamarle, ella siempre ha velado por mí, desde que se separo de papá, cuando yo era una niña.

Mamá una vez me dijo que las heridas más difícil de curar, son las heridas por amor.

Siento que todo me da vuelta. No puedo más y caigo en un profundo sueño. Escucho voces y murmullo, la lluvia caer y todo mi mundo se inunda.

El amor ha inundado mi mundo, el dolor ha roto mis esperanzas y mi corazón, ahora se rompe en mil pedazos.

 ** _"Al principio duele, pero con el tiempo, las heridas causadas por amor, cicatrizan, dejado lecciones inimaginables"_**

* * *

Una historia agridulce que escribí hace mucho y que hasta ahora me anime a subirlo, espero que les guste, es la segunda vez que escribo algo así, creo que tanto Rukia e Ichigo, no fueron completamente sincero en sus sentimientos y sobretodo, dejaron que su relación se deteriorada.

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado**_

 _ **:D se acepta comentario y son gratis**_

 _ **nos vemos , con cariño fran n.n**_

 _ **15-05-15**_


End file.
